Egidius Clemens
Giles "Kitsune" Clement is an interesting character. Very little is known about him, but it's rumored a small group of Research and Development staff are doing social research into the true identity of their task leader, which will be stored as research files, titled by a taskforce member the "Masquerade Files". Biography At twenty three years old, Giles is quite young to accomplish what he previously has. At the age of nine, he graduated from a high-end educational facility from which he had gained sufficient knowledge and abilities to become an educator himself. After receiving a high-paying job as an academic instructor, Kitsune managed to gain a lifetime's worth of funds by the age of sixteen. Resigning from his position, Kitsune wandered aimlessly, becoming one of the wealthiest wanderers in the galaxies. During his time as a wanderer, he picked up many skills. For one year, Kitsune disappeared. During that time, it is relatively unknown as to what he did, but at the end, he came back a silent, cold-hearted individual with lethal vibro-blade abilities. He has also become a relative genius, having genetically modified his own body to become immune to temperature; but in doing so, he has increased his risks for illness. Kitsune joined the military and, within a year, at the young age of nineteen, found himself at the rank of Colonel. It is unknown what battles he may have fought, but his ability to take on large groups with a vibroblade has saved many lives. He uses his rank to avoid doing work; He is more of an individual to give commands, rather than do things. When he does something, however, it gets done right; and often efficiently in a brutal manner. Physical Appearance Kitsune has reddish brown hair, surrounding a relatively pale face. He has blue eyes, and he is a little bit under average height, weighing at 170 pounds; there is very little fat on his body. Genetic modifications have concentrated his muscle enough as to make him look thin; but he has well over the muscle mass of a body builder. It is rumored frequently that his brown hair has a light glow in the dark; philosophers theorize he genetically spliced his own DNA to do so. Avoiding the common military uniform, he wears a long red jacket that reaches down to his ankles, commonly called a "Trench Coat" in some cultures. Family There is no known family of this character, although further research may tell. Other Information Through some apparent trauma, he refuses to ever speak any of his own names. He also has a fear of chairs on wheels, and an object called a "frying pan". Masquerade Files '#02 -'''Growing up at an orphanage, Kitsune had made friends, but all of them were adopted soon after. He slowly grew up as a lonely child with no friends. '#03 -'At an unidentified time, Kitsune had been held comatose in an infirmary in which his body was experimented upon. An individual who had been in the infirmary but was released shortly beforehand had come back for him, slaughtering everyone who threatened to stop her. She had also found the way to awaken him, and had soaked his entire body in blood to re-awaken some of his cells. This situation is referred to as the bloodbath incident. '#04 -'After being rescued from a particular infirmary, there was a period of time where Kitsune traveled alone with his rescuer. They became bounty hunters for a very short time. '#05 -'The individual who rescued Kitsune was killed due to a bounty hunter hired by the remnants of the infirmary he was rescued from. Kitsune escaped by killing the bounty hunter and stealing the stealth devices they had utilized to reach him. '#06 -'A young woman named Stella had discovered Kitsune roaming the streets, and sheltered him from several gang members. He stayed with her for a long time until he wandered off one day. The last trace of him that Stella found was the name of a woman from the infirmary Kitsune was rescued from... "Lilly". It was discovered he had gone to meet her, and disappeared shortly after. He had gone into hiding to contemplate the scenario. '#07 -'Kitsune had fought a battle in which he killed 7776 enemies with a vibroblade; the vibroblade had broken and was used in a shattered state to kill the last six thousand. The final target, however, was a sniper who disabled Kitsune's arms and legs with one well placed shot. '#08 -'''Kitsune and a man known as Holo were held prisoners by an unidentified mercenary. During this time, Kitsune was literally chopped into pieces and put back together again.